mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PlasmoidThunder/Archive 9
Oh my gah! Are you trolling? I mean seriously, why the fuck did you delet my fucking page? Djasiantech (talk) 00:02, February 28, 2013 (UTC) And a warm welcome to you, too :) Captain Planet, was it? No download link, not categorised, wrong infobox (a custom one, may I add) and a massive wad of information copied over from someplace. Doesn't sound like something to be kept, now does it? 12:51, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Not to be rude but I find it quite strange how you deleted my page, but the "Seung-mina" page has no information and doesnt even have a download link. My page had two paragraphs of info, and i was abou to post the download link and you deleted it. What makes the "Seung-mina" page better than mine if theres nothing on there. BTW I apologize for cursing you out earlier.Djasiantech (talk) 03:53, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Simple: I didn't know of its existence until now, so cheers for pointing it out :) Apology accepted, though I'm not easily offended by swearing and the like anyway. 10:01, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Stickman page is removed Why you deleted the Stickman page? I'm working on the Pivot Stickman character for MUGEN. AVAST THE FUN (talk) 07:46, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "working". we don't put up the "working" projects ^Correct. We've had this rule for yonks now. 16:35, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Something Hey PlasmoidThunder, have you ever been able to figure out what the probloem is for my character to not run in winmugen? i am a little concerned, cause i really need it to run in winmugen MugenLover10 (talk) 04:08, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm guessing it's to do with the localcoord tag you have in the .def. Localcoord was introduced in M.U.G.E.N 1.0. 21:18, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Its MUGENJanitor He's trying to bring the Anthropomorphic characters category back even when it was deleted by you. Please stop him. He won't listen to me. Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 19:26, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I've informed him about this, so all we can do now is wait. If he tries to add it again, then I'll see to it that he receives a ban. 21:32, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Huh? borrastres the wiki as rarity and trixie Sorry, what? 18:45, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Can you please ban Crisx284? He constantly removes deletion templates of articles about non-existent characters and he's being very rude. Please delete the articles he's created.Garfield1601 (talk) 20:33, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Done. 21:40, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Is what this category is necessary? http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Marvel_vs._Capcom_Characters Because there is already one for Marvel Characters and one for Capcom Characters, no? ---Toupou--- (talk) 16:24, March 13, 2013 (UTC) I assume it's for characters that have appeared in Marvel vs. Capcom, as it is a fighting game and all. Some characters such as Abyss have only appeared in said game. 21:08, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Spammer on the loose http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Oriam123 He's been spamming the chat room could you please do something about it?TheWaluigiking (talk) 22:14, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Uh...yes. Hello. I sincerely apologise for my behaviour before and really REALLY regret the trouble I caused - I'm embarrassed to say the least. But that's not why I'm here. I know you're a member of Mugen Free For All, so could I trouble you to post my newest version of Rotom up on there? I know it's a lot coming from me, but I really do regret what I've done in the past. This isn't a bribe or anything, but I'm liking your newest update to Rotom. I feel it's lacking attacks, but there's not much you can do with a limbless ball of cuteness, or was it intentional? Either way, good job and good luck on whatever you're working on next :) KEKUWEKKA used Signature! It's super unoriginal! (talk) 22:52, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... I don't know, I don't think you're being sincere enough. 23:30, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much! KEKUWEKKA used Signature! It's super unoriginal! (talk) 23:41, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Those people... ¿Can you ban every people who edit my userpage? Those people just doesn't read the DON'T EDIT MY USERPAGE! ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 18:57, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Only if they do it repeatedly, and most of the time, it's a Wikia Contributor with a non-static IP. 19:17, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Help request Hey Plasmoid, I was wondering if you could help me fix Barack Obama, as his required sprites are missing as I just noticed to day, and I wondered if you could help me fix it, I've tried but I keep getting a palette issue with him. Could I send you the newest version and what you can do with it? Thanks in return. Wielder of Freeflight, the Legendary axe. (talk) 23:00, March 20, 2013 (UTC) So wait, are you saying you want me to add the missing sprites, or fix some palette issue? Either way, I'll take a look at him if you better explain your problem. Also, this is a good page for reference, in case you didn't already know about it. 23:12, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Help! Hello Plasmoid, I want rename this page Lilith (Vanguard Princess) simply in Lilith because the page of the Darkstalker's character has now her last name, but I cannot rename (because the link Lilith is always to the Darkstalker's character). Can you fixed that please? ---Toupou--- (talk) 18:27, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Feel free to try now :) 20:01, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Please ban this Wikia Contributor Hi Plasmoid, can you please ban this user?: http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.253.106.88 He/she keeps editing pages and putting unessary things into pages, he/she is also trying to delete on article. Thanks in return. Wielder of Freeflight, the Legendary axe. (talk) 21:48, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Done :) 22:08, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Something Hello, PlasmoidThunder, i noticed that the page Syobon (Cat Mario) is no longer existing, but where i got the character from, he was missing something. I modded the character to have music like how he does in the pc port of Syobon Action (Cat Mario). The music plays only if he is alive, and will stop if he loses and if he wins. I will try to nab footage to show you what i'm talking about! MugenLover10 (talk) 07:01, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey PlasmoidThunder, what's the deal with Jenngra505, he is saying that my Sonic Variant character is cheap because of Marisa Kirisame being my helper (original text; excessive life stat), sure i limited his jumps to 6, but he didn't have to go badshit insane with his Marisa Kirisame Helper. He didn't. He simply wrote that the character is cheap because of that helper, which is true, as said helper can be summoned over and over again and doesn't disappear. 19:01, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Look PlasmoidThunder, i apologize for boiling my lid, but it's that when i went to update my character through my skydrive, the helper wasn't completely coded, but i assure you this time i'm updating him right away with the helper fully coded to where the helper will walk off screen if finished attacking, or was attacked. MugenLover10 (talk) 21:12, March 25, 2013 (UTC) question and good message thanks for you message Plasmoidthunder. I have a question to ask you. how do i remove a link when it does not work anymore. if you answer this question, then i might learn how to make a character and i will give you the character to you first. thanks for your message. Ryantprewitt (talk) 00:18, March 26, 2013 (UTC)ryantprewittRyantprewitt (talk) 00:18, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I've lost track of how many times I've said this, but that message on your talk page is automated - it is generated when you make at least one edit. Besides, I have a custom signature ;) As for your conundrum, you're talking about hyperlinks on articles, yes? Something like this? There's two ways: 1. In the Visual editor, right click on a link and select "Remove link". 2. In the Source editor, linked text looks like this: Rotom. Simply remove the square brackets around the linked word. 09:13, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Just to clarify Both images are from Sonic Channel, so it's the same wich one we decide to use. Eternaga (Talk to Me) 21:25, March 26, 2013 (UTC) The newest, as I said. Sonic Channel isn't a video game (I'm sure you knew that), it's a Japanese Sonic website. The 3D artwork is the most recent artwork of Super Sonic, as I don't think any of the recent Sonic games like Generations of Episode 4 have Super Sonic artwork. 22:34, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Apology sorry about before had i known it was you it would have been diffrent, however you have to admit some do vandalise or they only seem to change just the photo rather then trying to really fix a article . anyways sorry about before I was simply going round removing the Mutants articles (that's going to include the X-Men and the Turtles, no? Pointless category). I don't take such insults seriously, so it's completely fine darklight ;) 20:47, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm a hypocrite Why you call me a cock? I didn't. If this is supposed to be humorous, it's not - it's stupid and immature; you have the nerve to say this place is full of 5 year olds, yet you don't even know your own username when you see it. To clarify, I said: Surely you didn't just join here to make fun of people you have a petty rivalry with, '''coockie' :/'' Note the double o'' (that's ''oo, in case you were wondering), though if you wish to be called a cock (because that does seem to better fit your personality, from what I've seen), then I'll make sure to call you such. 13:58, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Block Can you block Princess Cadence R34? omg Cadence didn't do anything why block him TOASTERPASTRIES (talk) 23:37, April 2, 2013 (UTC) uhhh... Porn picture? Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 23:49, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hacking; he saided "Tanic imma hack u" on the chat. Annnnd the porn picture.Gotta get fast. (talk) 23:56, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Let's do this... @'TOASTERPASTRIES' I know this guy is your friend, and friends stick up for each other, but seriously, this guy's actions go against the rules of WIKIA ITSELF. @'IAMMICHUKIAKEW' I wouldn't take anything he says seriously. That's just an empty threat (and a damn common one at that), so think nothing of it. @'This entire topic' He's been banned from the chat (cheers Metalkong1!), as what he did infringes the chat rules. If he does stuff to the actual wiki itself, then things'll have to get serious. 13:58, April 3, 2013 (UTC) @'PlasticMoist or something idk' To be honest, I didn't even SEE any rules until someone in the chat told me they were in TALK PAGES. The rules need to be in the tabs or something, not in the talk pages of all places. You shouldn't ban someone for not knowing that the rules even EXIST in this place. And about the whole Tanic thing, you couldn't POSSIBLY believe he was serious. He misspelled it on PURPOSE, for God's sake. I know Tanic's been hacked before, but come on. It's TANIC'S fault for actually falling for it. I mean, if Lucas said "imma hak u" to someone who actually knows what a JOKE is, they wouldn't take it seriously. TOASTERPASTRIES (talk) 01:47, April 4, 2013 (UTC) @'MICROWAVEPASTY' The rules for the wiki and the chat are on the main page. They're the first things you see under the Help us! section. Do people even use their eyes any more?! What's the point in mocking people anyway? How can anyone get satisfaction from making someone feel weak and childish? The "humour" your band of merry men are accustomed to isn't funny for the most part, if not at all. From what the video showed (and what cookie was implying), Tanic leaving the chat was him "taking it seriously", when all he was doing was refreshing the chat because the damn thing is glitchy. What's this misspelling nonsense now? I never said anything about a misspelling anywhere. 15:41, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Black Kyurem Hey Plasmoid, I wanted to ask if you would test out my newer Black Kyurem before I release it, as of now I've completed the revamped version. If you do test it, make sure you read the readme, you really have to mess around with his moves to find out what he does. I'll make a Mediafire link and PM you the link VIA youtube if you want. Thanks in return- 14:32, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Testing a Pokémon character? Count me in! 14:50, April 3, 2013 (UTC) @Plasmoid: Just let me know what you think VIA my talk page or on yours, just make sure you read the readme through. 15:38, April 3, 2013 (UTC)